youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Julian Bernardino's Trainz Thomas and Friends Remake 8: Gordon Takes A Dip (Ringo Starr-US).
Here is Julian Bernardino's eighth Trainz Thomas and Friends remake. Cast *Edward *Henry *Gordon *Percy *Sir Topham Hatt *James *Troublesome Trucks *Cabooses *Express Coaches *Breakdown Train *Narrator - Ringo Starr (US Version) Transcript * Ringo Starr: Gordon was resting in a siding. Sometimes he thought... * Gordon: It's really tiring to be such a large and splendid engine, one does have to keep up appearance is so. * Henry: Peep peep peep peep! Hello, lazybones! * Ringo Starr: Whistled Henry. * Gordon: What cheek! * Ringo Starr: Spluttered Gordon. * Gordon: That Henry is too big for his wheels. Fancy speaking to me like that. Me who has never had an accident. * Percy: Aren't jammed whistles and burst safety valves accidents? * Ringo Starr: Asked Percy innocently. * Gordon: No indeed. High spirits. Might happen to any engine. But to come off the rails like Henry did. Well, I ask you. Is that right? Is it decent? * Ringo Starr: Then it was Henry's turn to take the express. Gordon watch him getting ready. * Gordon: Be careful, Henry. You're not pulling the Flying Kipper now. Mind you keep on the rails today. * Ringo Starr: Henry went off in a huff, and Gordon yawned and went to sleep. But not for long. * Driver: Wake up, Gordon. * Ringo Starr: Said his driver. * Driver: A special train's coming and we're to pull it. * Gordon: Is it coaches or freight cars? * Driver: Cars. * Ringo Starr: Said his driver. * Gordon: Cars. * Ringo Starr: Said Gordon. * Gordon: Puh. * Ringo Starr: Gordon's fire was slow to start, so Edward had to push Gordon to the turntable to get him facing the right way. * Gordon: I won't go, I won't go! * Ringo Starr: Grumbled Gordon. * Edward: Don't be silly, don't be silly. * Ringo Starr: Puffed Edward. At last, Gordon was on the turntable. The movement had shaken his fire. It was now burning nicely and making steam. Gordon was cross and didn't care what he did. He waited till the table was halfway round. * Gordon: I'll show them, I'll show them. * Ringo Starr: He hissed. He moved slowly forward to jam the table, but he couldn't stop himself and slithered into the ditch. * Gordon: Oosh! * Ringo Starr: He hissed. * Gordon: Get me out, get me out! * Driver: Not a hope. * Ringo Starr: Said his driver and fireman. * Fireman: You're stuck, you silly great engine. Don't you understand that? * Ringo Starr: They telephoned Sir Topham Hatt. * Sir Topham Hatt: So Gordon didn't want to take the special train and ran into a ditch? What's that you say? The special's waiting? Tell Edward to take it please. And Gordon? Oh, leave him where his is. We'll get him out later. * Ringo Starr: On the other side of the ditch, some little boys were chattering. * Boy 1: Coo, doesn't he look silly? * Boy 2: They'll never get him out. * Ringo Starr: They began to sing. * Boys: Silly old Gordon fell in a ditch, fell in a ditch, fell in a ditch, silly old Gordon fell in a ditch all in the Monday morning. * Ringo Starr: Gordon lay in the ditch all day. * Gordon: Oh, dear. * Ringo Starr: He thought. * Gordon: I shall never get out. * Ringo Starr: But that evening, they lifted Gordon and made a rope of sleepers under his wheels to keep him from the mud. Strong ropes were fastened to his back end, and James and Henry pulling hard, managed to bring him to safety. * (Gordon is pulled to safety, we show a close up of his wheels, and finally a shot of him on the turntable) * Ringo Starr: Late that night, Gordon crawled home, a sadder and wiser engine. Trivia *Gordon Takes a Dip will be Ringo Starr for the US. *Shot 1 will film Gordon with his fast asleep face. *Shot 2 will film Gordon talking while lip syncing and with his fast asleep face. *Shot 3 will film Gordon speaking while lip syncing and with his fast asleep face. *Shot 4 will film Henry, with his happy face, puffing by, and hauling seven freight cars and a caboose. *Shot 5 will film Henry, with his happy face, and arriving with seven freight cars and a caboose. *Shot 6 will film Gordon, with his angry face, awakening. *Shot 7 will film Gordon, with his angry face, talking while lip syncing. *Shot 8 will film Henry, with his happy face, leaving. *Shot 9 will film Gordon, with his angry face, continuing speaking while lip syncing. *Shot 10 will film Percy, with his happy face, and talking happily while lip syncing. *Shot 11 will film Percy, with his happy face, and puffing up. *Shot 12 will film Percy, with his happy face, arriving alongside Gordon with his cross face. *Shot 13 will film Gordon with his cross face and talking while lip syncing to Percy. *Shot 14 will film Gordon with his cross face and talking while lip syncing crossily. *Shot 15 will film Henry with his cross face and puffing up alongside a cross Gordon. *Shot 16 will film Gordon with his cross face and talking while lip syncing to Henry with his cross face. *Shot 17 will film Henry with his cross face and backing up. *Shot 18 will film Henry with his cross face and coupling up to a red and yellow Express coach, Gordon's real green and yellow Express coach, and Emily's two green and white coaches. *Shot 19 will film Henry with his cross face and puffing away, taking his red and yellow Express coach, Gordon's real green and yellow Express coach, and Emily's two green and white coaches. *Shot 20 will film Gordon's crew arriving and talk to him. *Shot 21 will film Gordon with his angry face and talking while lip syncing. *Shot 22 will film Gordon's driver talking while lip syncing. *Shot 23 will film Gordon with his angry face and talking while lip syncing. *Shot 24 will film Gordon's firebox with a slow fire to start. *Shot 25 will film Edward with his excited face puffing up and buffering up to Gordon with his angry face. *Shot 26 will film Gordon with his cross face and being pushed and talking and while lip syncing. *Shot 27 will film Edward with his pleased face and pushing Gordon with his angry face and onto the turntable. *Shot 28 will film Edward with his pleased face leaving Gordon with his angry face and on the turntable. *Shot 29 will film Gordon's fire now burning nicely and making steam. *Shot 30 will film Gordon with his cross face and being turned round. *Shot 31 will film Gordon with his cross face and going slowly forward to jam the table. *Shot 32 will film Gordon with his scared face and landing in a ditch. *Shot 33 will film Gordon with his scared face stuck while talking and lip syncing. *Shot 34 will film Gordon with his sad face and lying in the ditch. *Shot 35 will film Sir Topham Hatt talking while lip syncing. *Shot 36 will film the shot panning in on Gordon with his sad face. *Shot 37 will film Sir Topham Hatt talking while lip syncing. *Shot 38 will film some boys are at the other side of the ditch while talking and lip syncing. *Shot 39 will film Gordon with his sad face and looking sad. *Shot 40 will film the boys singing while talking and lip syncing. *Shot 41 will film Gordon with his sad face and talking sadly while lip syncing. *Shot 42 will film Breakdown Trains that have arrived. *Shot 43 will film Gordon with his sad face and with his back end attached to some strong ropes. *Shot 44 will film James with his happy face and Henry with his pleased face and pulling hard. *Shot 45 will film Gordon with his sad face and being pulled out. *Shot 46 will film Gordon's wheels shown. *Shot 47 will film Gordon with his sad face and brought to safety. *Shot 48 will film Gordon with his sad face and crawling home. *Shot 49 will film Gordon with his sad face and looking really sad. Category:Julian Bernardino